Electro-optic elements and assemblies are being used in various vehicular and building applications, e.g., within rearview display devices and variable transmissive windows. Use of these assemblies in various applications can be limited by cost, and aesthetic and functional considerations. Accordingly, new electro-optic element and assembly designs and configurations, along with methods of making them, are needed particularly in view of reducing material and processing costs, improving aesthetics and/or enhancing functionality.